The Inquisitor's Impetus
by Sister Magpie
Summary: A collection of short chapters of things that I just want to write. I'll stick to one particular pairing, but I mostly just want to fill in the blanks, and build a story where I think one could be built.


Hi! I'm writing some more stuff! If you're here because you noticed the description, then welcome to my random chapters that maybe (somehow) might flow together! If you're here because you got a story alert, welcome back! I've missed writing for you guys.

I always felt like Dragon Age, specifically Inquisition, has so much room for stuff ( _eat it Morisss. Stuff needs a place_ ). And by that I mean that it's just so damn expansive. What better to captivate the imagination than when you're between quests and you can wander Skyhold, imagine what kind of conversations can be had in that garden, sitting down at those tables in the main hall and and enjoying a meal with your team. I think there's just so much opportunity for something like that to be written about. That's what I'm doing here. I might follow along with particular story lines, or (as was the case with this chapter), I might want to read something in particular, but I can't find it, so I write it myself! Who knows. Linear can be boring and constricting.

Anyways! That's enough from me. Leave me a note if you like the chapter, or if you hate it, or if you want to see a particular scene in your head be made into words! I'm open to suggestions :)

Enjoy (also rated M for reasons)!

* * *

A weak sun shone through the panes of glass, gently illuminating the room that she woke up to. Her eyes blinked to focus on the flecks of white swirling past the windows as she tried to pull herself from sleep. It was early still, the sun trying its best to warm the world, but in the mountains it was still cold and dark clouds threatened to block the sun entirely. A breeze picked up the snowflakes that had settled on the balcony, and she watched them get swept back up to fall elsewhere within Skyhold.

She pulled the fur blanket higher up over her shoulders, covering her nose to try and warm it up. The fire had died down during the night, and without it the room was barely warmer than outside. Josephine had offered to appoint a servant to ensure that the fire never died down completely, but Celeste had no interest in having someone else do something she could do just fine. Her Circle had been about self-sufficiency, regardless of how cold the stone floors might be. _I could just cast a spell…_

As if moved by a thought alone, the elf lying next to her sighed in her sleep, a soft muttering of ' _I don't know how that bucket got there_ ' escaping her lips. Celeste felt her curl up tighter; her body undoubtedly felt the chill in the air. She rolled over and pressed her naked skin against the fire of Sera's back, and Celeste was given another sigh at the contact. She eased one arm underneath the pillow Sera's head occupied, carefully trying not to move the archer too much. Her other arm snaked its way across Sera's waist, her fingers running gently against the taught stomach. She buried her face into Sera's neck and felt the soft heat of her lover all the way down her body.

"Inky," Sera whispered sleepily as she absentmindedly pushed her rear end into Celeste's hips. Sleep was releasing its hold on the edge of Celeste's mind, and she smiled contentedly at the motion, running her hand down Sera's waist. She closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent and heard the quiet breathing that gently caused her hand to rise and fall. Celeste knew that moments like this had been hard to win, but it was for moments like this that she had fought the hardest. Her scars were healing, and her muscles ached less. Now she had a chance to focus on those around her, instead of just world-destroying hole in the sky. _Starting with this one right here…_

Celeste heard the wind pick up slightly as she drew an imaginary line down Sera's side. The room darkened as she placed a kiss at the back of Sera's neck. A storm was blowing in, which added itself to Celeste's mental list of reasons not to get out of bed. The first item on the quickly growing list was the sharp intake of breath as she navigated her way to Sera's hip, pulling it gently against herself. Celeste smiled against her skin, placing another kiss in the crest between Sera's neck and shoulder. Her hand grazed past the soft curls at Sera's core, and moved again along the yielding plane of her stomach. The teasing motions elicited a low grunt of disapproval from the woman in her arms, and she squirmed against Celeste, trying to get even more of her skin to make contact.

Celeste leaned up on her elbow to kiss along Sera's jaw as her hand moved to cup Sera's breast. She felt Sera's impatience ripple through her body as she slowly kneaded, kissed, and whispered. Celeste found her wandering hand covered by Sera's smaller one as it was guided back down, gliding towards the centre of Sera's impatience.

"All honey tongue with your words, you are." Sera whispered and Celeste heard the drowsy longing in her voice.

"I haven't said anything." Celeste replied quietly, her fingers slowly delving into the soft, slick folds. Sera arched her back and bit her lower lip.

"You don't need to… your hands are saying everything, yeah?" Celeste smirked in response, and Sera rolled towards her. Her eyes glinted green and brown, dimmed in a way that suggested she was about done with patient movements. The wind howled against the glass doors, a smattering of snow covering most of the view outside. Celeste slid her fingers along the most sensitive part of Sera, and she bit her own lip at the response it elicited. A sharp gasp and Sera's eyes slid shut momentarily. Her hands darted out from underneath the blankets, and she placed both on Celeste's shoulders, moving her and pinning her to the bed.

"Too slow?" Celeste asked with a smile, slowly eyeing up Sera's lips.

"Too bloody slow."

"But we've nothing but time." Celeste playfully replied, running her free hand up Sera's back.

"Just means we have time for more than once, doesn't it?"


End file.
